


Honey for breakfast

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [49]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang brings home the honey for breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey for breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/42f1xv/blakey_im_home96rwby_on_twitter/cz9umna?context=3
> 
> Source: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CZa8BFXUAAAY3vu.jpg

"Blakey, I'm home!" Yang called as she stepped out of her shoes and into warm yellow slippers.

"In here!" Blake's voice drifted out from the kitchen.

Yang walked out of the porch and found Blake sitting on the counter, dressed as casually as she was, looking at the saucepan bubbling away on the stove.

"Did you get it?" Blake asked.

"Of course! My kitten can't go without her honey!" Yang replied, setting a bag down on the counter as she went to give Blake a kiss.

"How's the hive?" Blake asked, resting her arms in Yang's shoulder.

"Buzzing away happily. It was easy to get the honeycombs." Yang said, nodding to the bag.

When they kissed, Blake knew that Yang had snuck in a cheeky sample, tasting honey on the Blonde's lips.

"And I'll be taking first scrape." Blake said, licking her lips and looking at Yang, who shamelessly grinned.

Yang left Blake on the counter and finished the breakfast preparations, pouring the hot porridge into two bowls and putting them on the kitchen table.

Blake hopped off and grabbed the bag, along with a spoon from a drawer.

She sat oppose Yang and reached into the bag, drawing a rectangular slice of honeycomb out.

She ran the spoon along the honeycomb, golden honey welling up and into the concave metal.

One Blake had extracted enough, she broke the honeycomb in half, giving the other to Yang as she stirred the honeyed spoon into her porridge and then crushed the honeycomb in.

She caught Yang's attention as she sucked her fingers clean, the blonde grinning at the sight, copying her as she mixed honeycomb and porridge.

Blake smirked and took a spoonful of porridge.

Just right, with sweet honey and the honeycomb providing a bit more texture.

She had a feeling it was going to be a good day.


End file.
